1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to:
A. A process for the preparation of pile ware utilizing a single needle bed warp knitting machine, having pile sinkers, in which during the swing-through of the guides subsequent to the underlap, into the overlap position, first the ground threads and then the left pile threads are laid to the rear of the needles, and upon these needles with separation from each other, and in which the pile sinkers during or after the swing-through are introduced in the space between the needle ground threads and the left pile threads, and stay there until the knock-over of the stitch. PA1 B. The fabric produced thereby. PA1 C. A warp knitting machine for the production of such pile ware, comprising a needle bar, sidewardly displaceable guide bars for ground and left pile threads and a pile sinker bar whose pile sinkers may be swung into the needle gaps for the purpose of pile production, and thus may be led into the space between the ground threads and the left pile threads. When used to describe the fabric sides, the left and right refer to the technical back and technical face, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a procedure and such a warp knitting machine having pile sinkers moveable into the needle gaps are known from DE 38 278 265 C2. The pile sinkers are provided with a separation of one needle space. The guide bars are fully charged with ground and pile threads. There is thus provided a dense pile on the left side of the fabric.
In DE 11 88 754 C, it is known to anchor the pile threads in a first working cycle by stitch formation in the fabric ground and in the subsequent working cycle to lay threads around needles not participating in the formation of the ground ware, from which they are knocked over. This leads to a fabric having a half pile density. When the pile loops are located on the left side of the fabric, the loops must be additionally mechanically raised, for example, by means of a brush arrangement.
In DE 42 23 226 C2, there is a disclosure of the production of pile ware having pile provided on both sides of the fabric. For this purpose, pile sinkers resting permanently in the needle gaps are utilized by means of which the pile loops are provided to the left side, whereas on the opposite side loops are formed with the assistance of an additional hook bar. This latter however leads to a lower production speed since in the overlap phase utilizing the hooks, the thread reserve must be formed which leads to an interval in the stitch building process. Since, because of the positioning of the pile sinkers in the needle gaps, it is only possible to consider certain lapping patterns of ground threads, for example tricot, one can only obtain higher stability by means of additional weft threads, which stretch over the entire width of the machine, which necessitate the corresponding feeding arrangements.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a new type of warp knitted fabric having pile loops on both sides thereof.